


Five More Minutes

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Five more minutes turns into a whole day when it comes to Mark.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Five More Minutes

“I really need to get going…” Jinyoung murmurs lightly, mindlessly threading his fingers through Mark’s hair. “I’m going to be late and my manager will kill me. Literally,” he adds, wincing in guilt when he hears a soft, pleading whimper coming from the older one. 

“Just five more minutes. Please?” Mark says, arms tightening around Jinyoung ever so slightly. “Just five more minutes then I’ll let you go,” he says, nuzzling his face in Jinyoung’s chest. 

“Mark, I—”

“_Jinyoungie_.”

Jinyoung swallows at the drawled out, soft whine, and curses himself for being unable to deny his boyfriend from what he wants — It’s especially hard when he decides to pull up _that _name. 

“You’re so annoying,” Jinyoung sighs, though there’s no menace behind his words as he feels Mark’s arms relaxing around him. He continues to hold onto Jinyoung as if making sure he won’t leave. 

“Once my manager fires me—”

“Then you can sleep in with me,” Mark mumbles against the soft fabric of Jinyoung’s hoodie. “It will be great, I won’t have to beg you to stay every morning.” He pauses. “Though I don’t think you’re going to get fired anytime soon, your manager seems to really like you. To the point where I think he actually fancies you or something…” he trails off, opening his eyes to look at Jinyoung with a slight scowl. “I’m not a fan of that thought.”

“Well, I daresay I _am_ one of his favourite employees…” Jinyoung says, chuckling lightly at the scandalised expression adorning his boyfriend’s features. “But,” he continues, pinching the tip of the older’s nose, “I can assure you he does not fancy me. He recently got himself into a relationship and he keeps talking about his significant other whenever we’re on our breaks,” he says. “So, you won’t have to worry.”

“Right,” Mark says, returning his head to its resting space from before. “That’s a relief.”

They stay like this for another five minutes, in comfortable silence, with five minutes turning into ten, ten turning into thirty, thirty turning into an hour. Jinyoung dozes off in the span of that hour, and when he wakes up again, he realises with a jolt that he’s actually late for work and Mark still doesn’t seem like he has any plans on letting him go any time soon.

“Hyung, I need to go,” he says, gently.

“What time is it?” Mark questions, groggily.

“I’m late so it doesn’t matter,” Jinyoung answers, lazily attempting to pry Mark’s arms off of him. 

“Then don’t go to work for today.”

“I can’t do that,” Jinyoung sighs, exasperated. 

“Call in and say you’re sick, then go to the doctors and get a medical certificate or something later on so you can hand it over to your manager tomorrow at work. I’m sure he’d understand,” Mark says, nonchalantly. “See, that way you won’t have to go to work today. He’d excuse you — He usually does.” 

“Mark, just because you work from home—”

“Just stay for today. I won’t hold you back tomorrow,” Mark says, dismissively. “I promise,” he says as Jinyoung stares at him, skeptically. 

“You promise? You’re not lying this time, are you?” Jinyoung questions, and Mark nods. 

“Yes. I promise. Now let’s go back to sleep, it’s still early and I don’t want to get out of bed yet,” he murmurs, placing a kiss on the younger’s chin. “Good night.” 

With a sigh of resignation, Jinyoung succumbs to the warmth of Mark’s arms wrapped around him and the blanket covering them both, allowing sleep to claim him once again.

One more day, he promises himself. This will be the last time he allows Mark to talk him into another of his “five more minutes only” lie. 

His resolution ends up crumbling the next time this happens — Once again, to no one’s surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had to delete and repost this after five minutes of it being up because ao3 was screwing up on me lmao. anyways :)


End file.
